


Glaring

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Rodney is so mean to newbies, Sheppard and Zelenka kinda cheat, The betting pool is huge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Having a fixed look of hostility, fierceness, or anger.





	Glaring

Sheppard and Radek watch Rodney pace around the room. His yelling and glaring had already made a couple of the newbies cry. At this point, Radek and Sheppard have given up on trying to get him to stop.

Now they’re the official counters for the betting pool, they’ed both been banished from the betting pool for correctly guessing how many people would cry the first day. 

Looking at the young woman slowing tearing up, Radek debates if it’s too early to try to get Rodney to ease up. Sheppard seems to read his thoughts and puts the nix to it.


End file.
